Troubles
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 3 of series. Follows EtU & OWtT. If you haven't, read those first before reading this one. Summary: While on a hunt Sam and Dean have troubles pertaining to Sam's pregnancy. Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry for taking so long to get the 3rd part up and running but finally it's here. I wish to thank everyone who read and reviewed EtU and OWtT. If you haven't read those then please read those before reading this.**

**Summary: While on a hunt Sam and Dean go through some troubles with Sam's being pregnant.**

**Warning: Mpreg, Wincest, Language**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful show and the sexy boys known at Jared and Jensen but alas I do not.**

**CWC: 989**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes feeling the sunlight on his face. He bolted upright when he didn't see Sam in the bed next to him. Just then he heard Sam retching in the bathroom and he visibly relaxed as he swung his legs off the bed and went to the motel bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sammy?"

"M'fine, Dean. I'll be out in a minute," Sam said before Dean heard him throwing up again.

Dean sighed. He hated hearing Sam throwing up. When he called Simone yesterday to see if that's normal, she assured him that it was and that it lasts up to about 4 months. He felt bad for Sam. Dean knocked on the door again.

"Sammy."

Sam opened the door and Dean noticed that he looked a little pale. He chuckled.

"Dude, you reek. Let's get you in the shower. While you do that I'll go and check out that lead."

Sam shook his head, "You shouldn't go alone, Dean."

Dean shrugged, "Sam, I'll be fine. You need to rest."

"Dude, I'm fine."

"You're pale."

"Because I just threw up everything I ate last night. I'm fine, Dean. Simone said I can work just as long as I don't overwork myself."

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was gonna be stubborn and when Sam had his mind set up, there was no changing it.

"Fine, bitch. Get in the shower."

**~SPN~**

"So you're saying that Mikey was suspended in mid-air?" Dean asked.

The girl they were interviewing nodded her head, "Yup, craziest thing I ever saw too. I mean I thought it was a trick but there were no ropes or anything and all of a sudden he plummeted down to the ground. I tried to catch him but it was too fast and I wasn't quick enough. I knew he was dead by the loud crack I heard and the blood came pouring out."

Sam nodded his head as he and Dean started getting ready to walk away, "Thank you for your time."

The girl nodded again after giving Dean the once over. Dean just flashed his flirtatious grin and ran to catch up with his brother.

"So what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Poltergeist, maybe?"

"But they never leave a house. This kid was in the middle of the street, Sammy."

"Well you know of anything else that can suspend a person in mid-air and then just suddenly drop them?"

Dean opened the car door and slid behind the wheel, "Could 'a been a ghost, or a demon but I don't think it was a poltergeist."

Sam slid in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on. He just shrugged and looked out the window. Dean looked at him and frowned.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded but didn't look away from the window. Dean touched his thigh.

"Hey, talk to me, what's going on in that freakishly large brain of yours?"

Sam sighed and turned to Dean with tears in his eyes. This shocked Dean.

"Hey, what's the matter, baby? You upset with what I said?"

Sam shook his head and put his head down, "No."

"Then what, Sam?" Dean was starting to get worried.

"Nothing, Dean. M'fine."

"Dude, you're not fine! You're freaking crying for God's sake. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just drop it okay? I said nothing!" Sam yelled and then turned back to the window.

Dean recoiled like he had been hit. He sighed and turned back watch the road as he drove silently back to their motel. The minute Dean parked the car Sam ran out of the car and into the room shutting the door behind him. Dean sighed as he got out the car. He went inside the room and shut the door behind him making sure the salt lines were still intact. He heard Sam in the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"Sam, open the door."

"No. I'm fine. I just need a second."

Dean sighed. Sam wasn't fine and he knew it, "Baby, please open the door and talk to me."

Dean heard Sam sniffing before the door opened and Sam stood in the door way with tears running down his cheeks. Dean's face softened and he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Sammy, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm fucking pregnant, Dean!"

"I know, Sammy."

"And that doesn't bother you? I mean I'm a dude who's fucking pregnant! What kinda dude gets himself pregnant? What kinda dude can get pregnant at all?"

Dean led Sam over to the bed and sat down with him, "Sam we went through all of this when you first told me. I mean come on; you know all of this stuff already."

"I mean aren't you angry? You should be angry at me."

"Why? If I should be angry at someone it's myself. I'm the one who took advantage of you, baby."

Sam bit his lip, "I don't wanna be pregnant, Dean. I mean what if something happens to the baby? I mean think about what kind of life we live. I don't want to bring a child up in this kind of world. It's not fair. Why'd this happen to me?"

"Because you got an idiot for a brother," Dean muttered standing up and walking to the kitchen area. Sam jumped up and followed him.

"Dean, wait, I'm sorry. I'm not saying it's your fault."

Dean spun around, "But it is! Dammit, if I hadn't taken advantage of you that night none of this would've have happened!"

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and placed a kiss to his lips, "Dean, you were drunk, I don't blame you."

"You should," Dean muttered.

"Well, I don't. True, I don't want to be pregnant, but if I have to be, I'm glad it's yours."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking so long with updating this story. I've been having trouble writing and also RL has been busy. Also I apologize there's not much action in this.**

**CWC: 1,093**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine. Curses.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean entered the motel room shaking his wet hair, "Man, I fucking hate the rain. And I freaking hate females."

Sam looked up from where he was sitting at the table typing on his computer. He smiled. Dean frowned.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. So what did you find out?"

Dean shrugged as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, "Same thing as the other victim. Was suspended in mid-air and then dropped."

Sam nodded. He grabbed a handful of Dean's shirt and pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Derek kissed him back just as hard. Sam turned around fully in his chair and began fumbling with Dean's pants while never leaving the kiss. Dean gasped lightly and pulled back.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Taking your pants off," he chuckled.

Dean shook his head, "Baby, we're working a case right now."

"But, Dean, I want you."

Sam managed to get his brother's pants open and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down before gripping Dean's cock in his hands. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth. Dean moaned and gripped Sam's shoulders for leverage. He knew they shouldn't be doing this but it felt so damn good.

"Fuck, Sammy."

"Mm," Sam hummed around Dean's cock.

Sam pulled back until only the head of his brother's cock was in his mouth and licked the underside and drew circles around the head.

"Shit, baby brother."

Sam knew just how to work him so that he was coming in mere minutes. Dean stood there panting and shook his head.

"Shit, Sammy. You want me to take care of that for you?" He asked pointing to Sam's cock.

Sam shook his head, "No. Wantchu to fuck me."

Dean groaned but nodded. Sam led Dean to the bed and laid him on top of the covers and finished undressing him before leaning back to do the same to himself. Grabbing the lube he slicked up Dean's cock and wasted no time in impaling himself on his brother's thick cock. Sam groaned as he was filled completely.

"Unh, Dean, you feel so good," he said as he placed his hands on Dean's chest for leverage as he started moving.

It didn't take long for Sam to find a steady rhythm and for Dean to move along with him. Sam switched his angle and screamed when Dean hit his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Harder, Dean."

Dean gripped his brother's waist and pounded brutally inside. He switched their angles once more which made it possible for Dean to his Sam's prostate with every thrust.

"Yes. Oh, god, Dean. So fucking good," Sam cried out as he bounced on Dean's cock.

"Yeah, baby boy. Gonna come soon," Dean said gripping his brother's cock and stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"Yes, give it to me. Make me come, let me feel it. Oh sweet Jesus!" Sam babbled.

Sam started whimpering and Dean knew that he was close. He stroked Sam harder and faster.

"That's it, Sammy come for your big brother."

Sam keened and arched his back as he came hard screaming his brother's name. Dean followed two minutes later coating Sam's insides. Sam collapsed on top of Dean and Dean just held him for a few minutes as they both came down from their high. After a few minutes Dean lifted Sam up as he eased out of him and then rolled them over so Sam was lying on the bed underneath him.

"Mm," Sam said snuggling up to the pillow. Dean chuckled.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, baby."

Dean got off the bed and went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and cleaned himself with it before wetting it again and taking it to the bed and cleaned Sam up.

"Dean, come on."

"One second, baby."

Dean tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom before he climbed under the covers with Sam and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He knew they should be working on the case but he figured they could rest first.

**~SPN~**

Half an hour later Dean awoke to the sound of Sam retching in the bathroom. He sighed and groaned as he got out of bed and put on his boxers. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Sammy, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, one sec."

Dean nodded and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting down at Sam's laptop. Sam opened the bathroom door and came out with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Tho I fath thikig-"

"Dude, finish brushing your teeth," Dean said shaking his head.

Sam pouted but went back in the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later and took the seat next to Dean.

"So I was thinking that maybe it's a cursed object."

"A cursed object? How do you figure?"

Sam took the laptop from Dean and began typing something. He turned the computer back around so Dean could see.

"Both victims were wearing this necklace, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. It could just be a piece of jewelry."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and Dean immediately felt bad, "Don't cry, baby. I'm just trying to cover all the bases."

"Well what do you think it is then?" He yelled.

Sam got up angrily and moved to the other side of the room. Dean sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"You keep shooting my ideas. First it was the poltergeist idea and now the cursed object. How are we supposed to be a team if you won't even consider my ideas?"

Dean kissed his brother's neck, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sam sat down on the bed, "We need to figure something out before the next person dies."

Dean sat next to him and nodded, "Right. So, so far it's been a chain reaction thing, right? First Mickey and then his sister Alexis. Whatever this is, it's attacking this family and one of the parents could be next."

"Which means that we need to talk to the family again."

Dean nodded, "Yup."

"Do we have to go now?"

Dean smirked, "Why what did you have in mind?"

Sam grinned, "Not that. I'm hungry."

Dean nodded, "Well let's go get the two of you some food."

Sam chuckled as he followed his brother out of the motel room.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you all probably hate me don't you? I'm sorry it took me a long time. I had trouble with this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me once again and enjoy this chapter.**

**CWC: 1,870**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam went and knocked on the family's door once again. The mother answered the door looking exasperated.

"What can I help you with, now?" she asked.

"We seriously need to have a chat," Dean said.

Sam stared at the necklace on her and frowned. _Shit!_ "Uh, Dean…"

"About what?" The woman asked.

"That necklace that you're wearing. First your son had it and he died and the same thing happened to your daughter when she wore it. See a pattern?"

"Dean…"

Dean ignored Sam, "Look lady, we don't have time for the whole 'truth is out there' speech. You're going to die unless we burn the necklace."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would I allow you burn this? It was a family heirloom."

Dean sighed, "Look lady, unless you want to die, you'll let us burn it."

The woman frowned, "And burning this necklace will prevent that from happening?"

Dean nodded, "Yup. You won't meet the same fate as your children."

The woman walked into her house and Sam and Dean followed her. Sam grabbed Dean's arm, "Dean."

"What?"

"We can't burn that necklace."

Dean shook his head, "You're crazy, Sammy. We have to."

The woman took the necklace off and handed it to Dean, "I'm not sure if I totally believe you or not but if you say this will protect me and my husband then do it."

Dean nodded and took the necklace from the woman and lit it up. Sam screamed.

"No! Dammit Dean, do you know what you just did?"

"Dude, what's your problem? We just got rid of the cursed object and the ghost is gone."

Sam shook his head, "It wasn't a cursed object! That's what I was trying to tell you! You just signed the rest of this family's death warrant."

"What are you talking about?" Both the woman and Dean asked.

Sam sighed and hoped he had enough time before she appeared. "That was a Celtic cross. The one who wears it is protected from the goddess Morrigan."

"Oh no!" the woman cried. Dean was still confused.

"What?"

"Morrigan is a Celtic God. The Celtic cross protects against her wrath. If you take it off she attacks you. That's why Mikey and his sister were killed and now unless we can stop her, this woman and her husband are next on her list."

"Dammit, Sam! You said it was a cursed object."

"I'm sorry!" Sam cried as he felt the ground rumble. Dean smirked.

"Well we've dealt with other Gods before this should be a piece of cake."

Sam growled and shook his head, "First off I haven't and second of all this Goddess is different."

"How?" Dean asked just as the woman screamed. Both Sam and Dean watched as the woman was lifted in the air. "Sonovabitch! How the hell do we gank something we can't see?"

Sam shook his head. He wasn't sure. He knew that there was a ritual or something but he couldn't remember. Dean was shooting rock salt into the air and every once in a while the woman would be dropped.

"Sam, what the fuck are you standing around for? Do something!" Dean screamed at him.

Suddenly Sam remembered how to get rid of a Celtic God. He ran out of the house after grabbing Dean's keys out of his pockets. He opened the trunk and pulled up the false bottom and grabbed the jug of holy water. He ran inside the house and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and poured a mediocre amount of the holy water inside.

"Dean, stop! Move!" Sam screamed before throwing the holy water on the spot that Dean was shooting. He heard a scream and saw an outline of the Morrigan freeze. He ran to the half dead woman and gathered up some of blood and lit a match and burned the blood and started reciting this Celtic chant that he learned from reading Celtic lore. All of a sudden Sam and Dean heard another scream and the figure went up in flames.

**~SPN~**

Sam knew he was going to get when Dean slammed the driver's door shut. Sighing heavily he peeled out of the car and entered the motel room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"M'sorry," Sam mumbled tears already forming in his eyes.

"Sorry? Sam, that entire family is dead! Thanks to you that entire family is dead and all you can fucking say is sorry?"

Sam bit his lip, "I-I didn't… I mean we can't save everyone Dean."

Dean punched the wall, "Yeah I know, Sam but goddammit! We might have been able to save the woman and her husband if you hadn't made a mistake!"'

"Hey, I wasn't the one who lit the necklace! I tried to warn you, but like always you tend to ignore me!" Sam screamed with angry tears flowing down his face.

"Yeah, you warned me a little too late Sam. What the hell, you're totally off your game."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off.

"Don't even try to deny it, you know you are! I've never seen you make this kind of mistakes before. Just go to bed," Dean said heading into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sam stood there letting the tears run down his face. He soon heard the sounds of the shower and he sighed before stripping off his clothes and got into the bed. He soon heard the shower shut off and he expected to feel the dip of the bed as Dean got into the bed, but that familiar weight never came. Sam lifted his head in time to see Dean slamming the front door shut.

**~SPN~**

Dean knew he probably overreacted a bit but he was so freaking pissed off that he decided to go to a bar and get drunk.

"Hey, Hot stuff, what can I getcha?"

"Whiskey."

The bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and handed him a shot glass. The woman leaned over the counter exposing her breasts and smiled.

"I take it you've had a rough night."

"You have no idea."

"I can help take your mind off your troubles," she grinned.

Dean grinned back, "I just might take you up on that."

The bartender grinned and took off her apron, "Let's go hot stuff."

"What about them?" Dean asked. She giggled.

"Miles just came in so I'm free."

Dean nodded and followed her out back where things got hot and heavy really quickly. They didn't even make it to the girl's apartment and Dean ended up fucking her in the car. Later he dropped her off in front of her apartment.

"Uh, you mind if I use your shower?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Dean thanked her as they entered her apartment and she showed him where the shower was. Fifteen minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom and grinned at her.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, so will I see you again?"

Dean shook his head, "Probably not. I'm just passing through on business."

The girl nodded and handed him a paper with her name and number, "Well if you're ever back this way, look me up."

Dean nodded as he left her apartment feeling like the world's biggest asshole. Unbeknownst to Dean, the woman's eyes just flashed from the normal brown to green to blue, to red and then back to brown with an evil smile on her face.

**~SPN~**

Sam woke the next morning and found that Dean hadn't returned. He had just exited the bathroom when Dean walked into the room. He looked at Dean and he could smell the perfume and distinct smell of cunt on him and he growled. He couldn't believe that Dean would go out and fuck the first woman he saw because he was mad at him.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean grinned.

Sam ignored him and began packing up throwing his stuff in his bag with no precision.

"Oh, come on, baby. I'm sorry, okay. I was overreacting and I didn't mean it."

Sam picked up his bag and pushed past Dean, "I'll be in the car."

Dean looked at him with shock. _What the hell?_ Dean sighed and shook his head and packed up his stuff. He cleaned up the salt lines and closed and locked the door. He tossed his bag in the trunk and went to check out before getting behind the wheel.

"So where to?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Dean jerked back as if Sam slapped him, "Sam…"

"Just drive, Dean."

Dean sighed and nodded and started the engine. They didn't have a set destination in mind and for once that suited Dean just fine. He glanced over to Sam who was staring out the window. He grinned and reached over to touch his hand. Sam immediately jerked his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Dean shook his head; he wanted to find out what happened. He gripped Sam's hand, "Sam…"

"Don't fucking touch me! How dare you?"

Dean growled and pulled the car over to side and put in park, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are! You're so angry at me that you decide to fuck the first girl you see? Tell me was it the bartender or just some floosy looking for a piece of ass?"

Dean was shocked, "How…?"

"I can smell the fucking cunt on you! Dammit Dean! How could you? I thought you loved me."

"Sammy, baby, I do."

"No you don't. First you yell at me and then you go out to get drunk and fuck some chick!"

Dean sighed, "Sam…"

"Oh wait, let me guess, it's the fact that I'm pregnant isn't it? You're still freaking out about that aren't you?"

"No, Sammy."

Dean sighed and pulled Sam into a kiss. Sam struggled for a few minutes and then moved his lips against Dean's. Despite the seats Dean tried to pull Sam closer. Sam moaned and gripped Dean's jacket as he kissed Dean back. He let his hands roam down Dean's arms as he deepened the kiss letting his hands fall in his pockets. He frowned when he felt a piece of paper in there. He pulled back gently.

"What's this? I don't remember it in your pocket before."

"Uh…" _Sonovabitch, I should've tossed it._

Sam chuckled and opened the paper and saw a woman's name and number on it. He took a deep breath.

"You kept her number? What the hell, Dean?"

"Oh, come on Sammy, It's not like I'm going to call her. I just forgot to toss it."

Sam shook his head and pulled out of Dean's embrace and jumped out the car. Dean sighed and pulled himself out of the car. "Sam, wait!"

"I can't believe this, Dean. I'm done."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm done, I don't want to do this anymore. The thought of you fucking that woman. What's to say you won't do it again? No, I'm done."

"Sammy, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. We're done, Dean. If it pains you that much to be in love with me fine, we can just go back to being normal brothers."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize that this chapter is so short. I tried making it longer, honest, but it didn't want to cooperate. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**CWC: 698**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dean thought Sam was being ridiculous. It's not like he was ever going to call that woman back. He knew that Sam was very emotional since becoming pregnant but seriously _come on!_

"Sam, baby, it's just a number. I mean how many women's numbers do I usually get? How many of them do I actually call back? None."

"I'm tired of this Dean. You say you love me, well this doesn't prove it."

"Oh come on, Sam! I was drunk and upset."

"So you decide the fuck the first woman you see?"

Dean shook his head, "I didn't even enjoy it man."

Sam gave a bitter laugh, "Yes, you did. You did Dean otherwise you would've come back to the motel as soon as you left."

Dean sighed, "Sam…"

Sam just shook his head. He grabbed his duffle out of the trunk and started walking away. It took Dean a minute to realize what happened and he took off after Sam.

"Sam, wait! Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone, Dean."

"Sam, seriously, you're being childish."

Sam swung around and punched Dean in the face, "I'm being childish? How am _I _being childish? You know what Dean, fuck you."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder to prevent him from walking away, "Sam, I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"Right, but when I make a mistake you're halfway down my throat about it."

"That's different."

"How? So you can make a mistake and fuck some bitch, but I can't make a mistake with a hunt? That's ridiculous, Dean. Get off me."

"Sam, a mistake in hunting, no matter how big or little the mistake is, could cost someone their life including us."

"Like you haven't made mistakes on a hunt before," Sam huffed.

Dean sighed. He was cold and he wanted to get off the side of the street, "Look let's just go find a motel and talk about this."

"No, I'm leaving."

Dean threw up his arms, "Where are you gonna go?"

"Bobby's."

"Oh come on, Sammy! Enough."

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Sam grit his teeth.

"Sam, seriously, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Sam yelled.

Two seconds later Sam passed out on the ground. He would've cracked his skull if Dean hadn't been quick enough to grab him. Dean hauled his brother into the backseat and got behind the wheel. He drove until he came to the first motel he saw. He had no clue where he was and frankly he didn't care. He purchased a room and carried Sam into it and laid him on the bed. After salting the windows and doors he walked over to the bed and pulled out his cell phone.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes slightly hearing his brother on the phone.

"No, I don't know what happened…how the hell should I know? One minute he was talking and the next he was crashing to the ground."

Sam opened his eyes fully and tried to sit up and groaned. Dean turned around.

"Yeah, he's waking up now."

Dean hung up the phone and crossed the room to the bed, "Dammit, Sam, you scared the crap outta me."

"What happened?"

"Dude, you fainted.

"Did not."

"So, did too. One minute you were yelling at me and the next you passed out. Simone said it was probably your blood pressure. She was saying how it wasn't good for you to be stressed because it will cause your blood pressure to sky rocket and that's not good for you or the baby."

"S'your fault," Sam mumbled.

Dean sighed, "Sammy, I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?"

"I don't know; maybe show me that you love me. Or, how about not jumping down my throat when I make a mistake."

Dean sighed, "Baby, I show you all the time that I love you. You know I do."

"Prove it."

Dean grinned and pulled Sam close and kissed him.

**~SPN~**

Lana, the bartender, whose real name was Louvi, flipped her eyes to their natural orange. She grinned as she sat in the chair and opened up her mind to Dean's, ready to start her plan.

**TBC...**

**Max: Uh oh, who's Louvi and what does she want with Dean?**

**Me: hmm...**

**Max: I hate you you know that?**

**Me: Whatever. Sometimes I hate you.**

**Max: Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuses for how long I have taken with this story. I hope there are still people out there interested in still continuing. This chapter is just a filler chapter.**

**Also in case decides to remove any of my "M" rated stories including this one I have them on another site just message me and I will give you the site**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That night Dean bolted up in bed with a shooting pain in his head. He shook his head trying to get rid of the after effects of the strange dream he had. He had no idea why he kept dreaming about the nameless bartender he had fucked. He glanced over to Sam before slipping out of the bed. He headed into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam called from outside the door.

"Yeah, Sammy, gimme a minute."

Dean wiped his face on a towel and opened the door and stepped out. Sam frowned.

"Dude, you look like shit."

Dean snorted, "Yeah thanks. What are you doing up?"

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. You were gone from the bed."

Dean chuckled, "You are such a girl Sammy."

"Bite me."

"Only if you ask nicely."

Sam shook his head and pulled Dean back into the bed and they both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up the usual way, hearing Sam wretch in the bathroom. He groaned as he slipped out of the bed and knocked on the door.

"Sammy?"

He heard the toilet flush and the sound of the sink before the door opened, "Hey Dean."

"You okay?"

Sam nodded and grinned, "Yeah, as much as I hate this morning sickness, I'm getting used to it by now."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Right. Well, I'm going to go grab us some breakfast, see if you can't find us a hunt, will ya?"

Sam leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean's lips before pulling back and nodding. Dean licked his lips and grabbed his keys before walking out of the motel room. He climbed in his 'Baby' and headed down the road in search of a diner or something. He tried to keep in mind what Simone said about foods that Sam had to stay away from. About a mile away from the motel he spotted a diner. He went in and ordered two sausage egg and cheese burritos and coffee for himself and two plain egg and cheese burritos and tea for Sam.

"Excuse me, can you make sure that the eggs are thoroughly cooked through on those?" He asked.

The woman nodded. Dean smiled when she gave him his meal. He quickly paid for it and then headed back to the motel and entered the room to find Sam sitting at the laptop.

"Breakfast," he said sliding into the seat next to Sam and handed him the food. "Find anything?"

Sam shook his head as he sipped the tea, "Not really."

Dean grinned, "Well that could be good."

Sam frowned, "How?"

Dean shrugged, "Because we could use a break. I mean when was the last time we really had a break?"

"Wait, you wanna take a break from hunting?" Sam asked shaking his head. "Christo."

Dean laughed, "Dude, I'm not possessed. I'm serious, Sammy. We need a break every once in a while."

"Dude, do you know what dad would say if he was here?"

"He's not here."

"True. Alright," Sam said biting into one of his burritos. "Let's take a break."

Dean smiled that golden smile that always got Sam so hot. Sam groaned and bit into his burrito. Halfway through the burrito he bolted out of his seat and made a beeline for the bathroom. Dean quickly followed as Sam heaved. He rubbed Sam's back as he continued to heave in the toilet. Once Sam was finished Dean wet a washcloth and wiped his brother's face. He chucked the rag into the dirty clothes as Sam brushed his teeth.

"I don't understand, the eggs were cooked and everything," Dean frowned.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's something else. Did you have it made how I usually eat it?"

Dean nodded as they sat back down on the table, "Yeah, all your favorite veggies and everything."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's one of the vegetables."

Dean shrugged. He rubbed his temples as he snagged Sam's laptop. Sam pouted.

"You're lucky I wasn't using it jerk."

"Whatever, bitch," he said clicking away, rubbing his temples.

**~SPN~**

Louvi grinned widely as she opened her eyes. Her plan was starting off great. She figured that she'd wait until he slept to give him the dream again, but that didn't mean she couldn't toy with Dean.

"Soon, Dean Winchester, soon. Soon, you'll be mine," She grinned as she left her apartment to go to the bar.

**~SPN~**

Sam sighed in the passenger seat, "Dean, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Just sit back and relax and enjoy the ride, baby."

Sam laughed, "You know I like it when you take control like that," he teased.

"Yeah, makes you all tingly?"

Sam grinned, shaking his head as he laid a hand on Dean's jean clad thigh, "No, gets me hot," he said as he palmed his brother's cock.

Dean groaned, "Baby, not now. I'm trying to drive."

Sam grinned as he set to work undoing Dean's pants, "So keep driving."

Sam undid the button and released the zipper before reaching his hand in Dean's pants and pulling out his cock. Dean groaned. Sam grinned as he sank down and took Dean all the way into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned.

Sam grinned around Dean's cock. He hallowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. He pulled back till only the head was in his mouth and sucked on the tip digging his tongue into the slit causing Dean to buck his hips and the car to swerve. Sam chuckled softly pulling back and stilled Dean's hips. He bent his head and licked up the shaft and drew circles on the underside of the head.

"Shit, baby."

"Close, De?" Sam asked before taking him back into his mouth.

Sam hallowed out his cheeks once more and sucked with all his worth. It didn't take long before Dean bucked his hips and came with a shout down his lover's throat. Sam happily swallowed and milked him dry before tucking him back into his pants.

Dean shook his head, "Damn."

He had no idea how he managed to stay straight on the road. He eyed the bulge in Sam's pants and reached over only to have Sam slap his hand away.

"No."

Dean frowned, "You don't me to jerk you off?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I want you to find a motel so you can fuck me."

Dean laughed and he sped down the highway.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max: Finally**

**Me: What?**

**Max: You finally revealed who Louvi is and why she want's my man.**

**Me: o.O right.**

**Max: Enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. It makes Rogue's day. Oh and Supernatural, Sam and Dean don't belong to us. the only thing that we own is Louvi**

**Me: on another note, there's no such thing as a Splicer Demon. I made it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Oh God! Yes! Fuck, De!" Sam screamed as Dean pounded into his brother.

"Shh, Sammy," Dean panted leaning down to cover Sam's mouth with his.

"Mmm," Sam moaned against Dean's mouth. He pulled back, "De gonna…DEAN!" he screamed coming hard coating both his and Dean's chests.

"Fuck!" Dean grunted thrusting harder into his brother before he came with a yell of Sam's name.

Dean stilled to catch his breath and come down from his high before easing out of Sam. Sam hissed wincing. Dean frowned.

"Sore, baby?"

Sam nodded. Dean chuckled and kissed his brother's swollen lips gently.

"I don't blame you, we did go three rounds," he said before getting off the bed and heading to the motel bathroom and returned with a wet cloth.

Dean gently cleaned Sam off before cleaning himself off. He tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom before curling up on the bed and pulled Sam into his arms and laid a hand on his belly rubbing circles onto his belly.

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy," he said before he closed his eyes.

**~SPN~**

Dean wasn't sure how long he slept before her jerked awake to a sitting position. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

"De?" Sam woke up groggily.

Dean glanced at his brother, "I'm fine, Sammy go back to sleep."

Dean got off the bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving himself he splashed water on his face staring at the reflection in mirror. He didn't understand why he kept dreaming about this chick. He dried his face and headed back to the bed to find Sam awake and sitting up in bed.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean climbed in the bed and nodded, "Yeah, Sammy it's nothing just a bad dream."

"Of what?" Sam asked frowning.

Dean shrugged, "Nothing major Sammy, go back to sleep."

Sam shook his head, "Dean. Tell me."

Dean sighed, "It's nothing Sammy, just drop it."

Sam sighed. He put his arms around Dean's waist and kissed his shoulder, "Please tell me?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I don't like seeing you in distress, De."

Dean shook his head, "I don't Sammy. I keep having these strange dreams. Like they start out with you and me and it's a really good dream and then it changes and you're no longer there. I'm with some chick and she's…" Dean paused.

"She's what, De?"

Dean sighed, "She's doing things to me."

"What kind of things?"

"Pleasurable things, like you do to me. Then the dream changes again, except I'm with the same girl. The only difference is that you're there, but you're tied up. And this girl keeps saying how I belong to her."

Dean sighed, "I don't know man. It's weird."

Sam frowned, "Is this the first time you've had these dreams?"

Dean shook his head, "I've been having them since we left Lincoln, Nebraska."

Sam thought, "After you fucked that chick."

Dean sighed, "Yeah. And that's the strange thing. She seems to be the woman in the dream."

"Who was she Dean?" Sam asked sitting up.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. She was just some random bartender! I don't even know her name."

Sam chuckled. Typical Dean. He looked at his brother frowning, "What can you remember about her? Whether from the dream or…"

Dean shrugged again and turned to face his brother, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Humor me Dean."

"I remember her being tall. She reminded me of you with long brown hair. She had these deep brown eyes but in the dream her eyes were orange."

"Orange?"

"Yeah. There was a point in the dream also that…"

"What?"

"I don't know man, but I swear she changed her appearance. I mean instead of the brown hair it changed to black, right in front of me too. Whenever I tried to resist her she recited what I think was Latin which made me compliant."

Sam's frowned deepened. He climbed off the bed and started to get dressed, "Get dressed. We have to go."

"Go where?" Dean asked as he got his clothes on.

"Bobby. I need to check one of his books."

Dean frowned but shrugged, "Dude it's 5 in the morning. He's not going to be very happy with us."

Sam shrugged and started to toss things in his duffle and headed out the door, "I'll go check us out and meet you at the car."

Dean sighed but nodded. He took to putting things in his bag and cleaning up the room. He headed out and found Sam leaning against the car. Dean walked over to him and unlocked the car and the boys climbed in and headed toward Bobby's.

**~SPN~**

A disgruntled Bobby opened his door at 7 looking at Sam and Dean. He let them in.

"Wanna tell me the reason you're banging on the door at 7 in the morning?" he asked heading into the kitchen to put on coffee.

"I needed to look through one of your books," Sam explained.

"And you couldn't do it at a more reasonable time?"

"Sorry Bobby," Sam said heading into the study and perusing Bobby's collection of books.

Dean and Bobby followed him. Bobby looked at Dean and Dean just shrugged. Sam grabbed one of the books and sat at the desk flipping through it. Dean moved to sit next to him.

"Whatcha looking for Sammy?"

Sam just looked at Dean and then bolted to the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later he went back to the book and then pointed to a page, "This," he said turning the book toward Dean.

Dean frowned reading, "A Splicer demon? What the hell? I've never heard of them before."

"That's because they're rare. No one's really seen one before. I mean I've heard of them before but I never thought they were real."

Dean shrugged, "What's this gotta do with me?"

Sam sighed, "Because Dean, that girl you slept with is a Splicer Demon."

"You did what, boy?" Bobby yelled.

"Doesn't matter," Sam said. "Splicer demons are a mix between a shape shifter and demon, but they make themselves appear human."

Dean shook his head, "I don't get it Sam what does she want with me?"

Sam sighed again, "Well typically I just thought they liked causing trouble but it's more than that. They have this…uh, strong desire to mate."

"Huh?" Both Dean and Bobby asked as Bobby took a seat next to Dean. Sam sighed and showed them the book and explained as they read.

"They have to mate every 15 to 20 years. They usually go after a dominant person in a relationship. That's why I thought it was just causing trouble. They see this person as theirs and will do everything to make them believe that they belong to them. That's where the dreams come from. She's using the dreams to try and control you."

Dean groaned, "Great so because I…y'know this chick thinks I belong to her and I'm her mate?"

Sam nodded. Dean groaned, "Great."

Bobby looked at the book, "Well this ain't good."

"What?" Sam and Dean both said at the same time.

"According to this these Splicer demons mate to get pregnant and if they don't, well they kill their 'mate'."

"Great this keeps getting better and better. How the hell do we kill it?"

"I'll work on finding that out. You boys get some rest."

"I'll be fine," Dean said.

"Dean, I know you're afraid of dreaming about her, but you need sleep," Sam said.

"I'm not afraid," Dean snickered. "I just don't want that bitch in my head."

Sam smiled, "I'll protect you."

Dean chuckled, "Right, a pregnant hunter, sure Sammy."

Sam frowned at him and his eyes welled up in tears. Dean groaned and mentally kicked himself.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Sam bit his lip and left the study and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. Dean silently followed him. He pulled Sam on the bed next to him and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Sam sniffed and nodded closing his eyes. Dean sighed and stroked Sam's belly and fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for this chapter being so short and for leaving it on a cliff hanger. Hopefully next chapter will be longer I promise. Credit goes to Jekkah and Tara Lynne for the idea on how to kill the splicer demon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It's been two weeks and Bobby still hadn't found a way to kill this splicer demon. And if things weren't bad enough Dean was starting to see this woman while he was awake as well as in his dreams. He wasn't liking this one bit. He wasn't about to become some creature's mating doll.

"Come on Bobby, there's gotta be something in these books!" Dean yelled.

"Well if you spent more time helping us and quit yer yelling, then maybe we might be able to find something," Bobby said.

Dean was about to open his mouth with a comeback when he got a sharp pain in his head.

"AAh!"

Sam ran over to him, "Dean, what is it?"

"I don't know Sammy. It's…AAh!"

"Dean, talk to me," Sam said.

When suddenly Dean was gone. Sam looked around confused, "Dean? Dean! Bobby, what the hell just happened?"

Bobby shrugged, "I'm assuming she has her claws in him I don't know Sam."

Sam scrambled up and over to the table, "We gotta find him. We need to get him back."

"Sam, calm down, we'll find him," Bobby said.

"How, Bobby? How are we going to get him back when we don't even know where he went in the first place or how to even kill this creature?"

"Sam, boy will you calm down, before you pass out?" Bobby said.

**~SPN~**

Dean groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He could tell almost immediately that he wasn't at Bobby's anymore. The only problem was that he had no idea where he was. He tried moving his arms and found that they, along with his legs were bound to the bed he was laying on.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

Suddenly Dean heard a door open and in walked a woman. She grinned at him.

"Dean, glad to see you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun."

"How did I get here?" he grunted.

"You came here."

"Whatever bitch, who are you?"

"Why Dean, don't you recognize me?" The woman said as she got closer to the bed.

Dean noticed how she changed her appearance right before his eyes just like in his dream. He gasped slightly.

"You're the bartender."

"I knew you'd figure it out."

**~SPN~**

"Well we gotta do something Bobby, that creature will kill him," Sam said sitting down.

Bobby stood as there was a knock on his door. He left the study and returned a few moments later with Simone.

"Simone?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Sam, how's the baby?"

"Okay I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you. I was in the neighborhood and Bobby said you boys needed some help."

"You know what we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"Splicer demon. I've hunted a few, before they became extinct, or so I thought."

"Do you know how to kill it? How we can save Dean?" Sam asked worriedly.

Simone sighed, "Yes, I do know how to kill it, but here's the bad news Sam. If Dean already had sex with this creature and she was impregnated, we can't save him."

**~SPN~**

"What do you want with me?"

"Why to have your babies of course."

"Sorry, but I'm already spoken for."

Louvi laughed, "Cute. I already know that, Dean. Why do you think I chose you? Because you were good looking? Please. No because I know about your seed that has been implanted in your brother. That's right I know all about you and your brother's relationship and how he's pregnant with _your_ child. I want what he has. A baby."

"You know if you want a baby that bad there are things called sperm banks. Or better yet get a boyfriend that isn't me."

**~SPN~**

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked firmly.

"Sam," Simone sighed.

"I'm not letting some skank of a creature abuse and take my brother. How do we kill it?"

"You need to stun it with silver dipped in holy water. To kill it you need to behead it using a pure silver knife that has been blessed by a monk."

Sam sagged, "Where the heck are we going to get a sword and have it blessed by a monk? Dean is a goner and this baby will grow up without its father."

Simone frowned and walked over to Sam and slapped him, "Now you snap that attitude right out of you, mister!"

"Simone, there's nothing we can do."

"You know I'm surprised at you Sam. You're a hunter. Hunters always make ways. Always have backups. They never, ever give up right on the spot because something seems hard. You're just letting him go and Dean wouldn't want that. He'd want you to fight for him."

Sam sighed, "You're right."

Simone grinned, "Now. I think I might now where to get a sword."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it folks. The last chapter of part 3. Thank you for all your reviews and please stay tuned for part 4 coming soon.**

**Chapter 8**

Louvi chuckled, "You're cute, and maybe even a bit funny," she said moving closer to him.

Dean just grunted as he tried to free himself from the ropes. Louvi straddled his thighs and ran her hands down his chest.

"Shh, just relax; it would be easier if you just accept it."

Derek snorted, "I'll pass thanks."

"Oh, that's right, because you're devoted to Sam," Louvi said. "Don't you want kids? Isn't that your dream to have a big family? I can give you that."

"No thanks."

**~SPN~**

Sam wanted to go with Simone, but she refused so he ended up sitting at Bobby's stuffing his face. Not that he really wanted to. He was just so hungry.

"I have to get used to the idea that you're eating for two," Bobby said chuckling as he entered the kitchen.

Sam wiped his mouth and swallowed, "Sorry."

"No don't be, boy. It's alright."

"Hey Bobby? This thing's a demon right, can't we just summon it?"

Bobby smiled and nodded, "That's exactly what I was working on and I think I found a summoning ritual that might just work."

Bobby sat down at the table and showed Sam the book and they looked through and discussed the ritual a few times before Simone returned with sword in hand.

"Find something?" She asked.

Sam nodded as he drank his juice, "A summoning ritual for the splicer demon."

**~SPN~**

Louvi moved off of Dean's body and dragged his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She grinned while she removed her own bottoms and then straddled Dean again, "Just relax, baby and let me do all the work."

"Get off!"

"Oh, you are going to like this," She said moving over him and stroking his cock into hardness before sinking down on it.

Dean bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was painful and not to mention weird. He hadn't been with a woman for a long time and he was so used to Sam's body that it just felt weird to be inside a woman.

Louvi laughed clearly seeing Dean in pain, "How would Sam feel knowing that you fucked me twice? Oh, I bet you never told him about that first time huh?"

Dean glared at her but kept his mouth shut. Louvi laughed again.

"Oh, he does know, and he still loves you? After you cheated on him? Well I don't think he'll forgive you this time."

"That's what you do isn't it? You break up couples by making one of them cheat," Dean growled.

Louvi laughed again, "Oh please," She said rocking hard down his cock, "It's so much more than that. I mean come on don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself?"

Louvi ground extra hard on Dean's cock causing him to cry out.

"Fuck!"

**~SPN~**

Sam, Bobby, and Simone stood in the study surrounded by candles. Sam looked at Bobby and Simone holding a silver dagger that had been dipped in Holy water. Simone had the sword but it was hidden and Bobby also held a dagger dipped in Holy water.

"Let's do it," Sam said.

The other two nodded. Bobby read the incantation while Simone lit the candles.

**~SPN~**

"Oh god you feel so good," Louvi moaned.

Dean just shut his eyes and bit his lip. He hoped Sam was faring better than he was. Suddenly Louvi stopped grinding. Dean opened his eyes to see that she had climbed off. His cock was hard and he needed to come. She grinned at him.

"I'll be right back," She said and disappeared.

**~SPN~**

Bobby shut the book but so far nothing happened. Sam sighed when all of a sudden they heard a voice behind them.

"You called? You know I don't appreciate being summoned in the middle of sex," Louvi smirked.

The three turned around and Sam's eyes hardened with rage, "Where is he?"

Louvi grinned and moved closer to Sam, "You must be Sam," she said her eyes flashing brown and then orange again. "How'd you feel when you found out Dean fucked me and now he's fucking me again? Or well he was fucking me until you all summoned me."

Sam growled, "It was you!" Louvi grinned and nodded. Sam had her backed up against the wall, "You bitch! Where is he?"

"You'll never see him again. He's mine now," Louvi grinned.

Sam growled and held the knife up to her throat, "Try me bitch and I will kill you."

"Ah-ah, if you do, you'll never see your precious Dean again.

"Sam!" Bobby said pulling him off her, "We'll never get anything out of her this way. Stop."

Sam shrugged out of Bobby's hold. Louvi smirked.

"I'd listen to daddy. Besides, you can't help him. Once I get him to come inside me, Dean Winchester is mine!"

Bobby took that opportunity to stab the dagger he was holding into her chest. Louvi looked down in shock as she felt her body became frozen. Simone held up the sword.

"Now tell us what we wanna know bitch or I'll slice you head off so fast you won't even realize what happened," She said. "Where is Dean Winchester?"

Louvi's eyes welled up, "Don't I deserve children, a family like everyone else? Just because I'm not human doesn't mean anything."

"Where is he?" Bobby growled digging the dagger deeper in her chest.

"You kidnap people, force them to have sex with you and then when you don't become pregnant you kill them. You're a murderer," Simone glared. "Last time, where's Dean Winchester?"

Louvi told them where she was keeping Dean and closed her eyes as Simone sliced her head clean off. Simone dropped the sword and stared at the fallen body of the splicer demon. Sam, Simone, and Bobby took the body and head to the backyard, dug a grave and burnt the body.

"Let's go!" Sam said running to the Impala after running inside to get the keys.

"Slow down Sam," Bobby said.

**~SPN~**

Dean didn't know how long he had been where he was or how long he had been going in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand touch his face. He immediately tensed.

"Shh, it's okay Dean, I'm here."

Dean opened his eyes fully, "Sammy?" He said his voice dry and hoarse.

Sam nodded and Dean saw Bobby and Simone enter the room.

"There's no one else here," Bobby said as he moved over to Dean and helped Sam get him untied.

Dean grunted in pain as his arms were freed. Sam looked at him worriedly, "Dean, what? What's wrong?"

"Need…to come."

Sam frowned but then took in his brother's engorged cock, "Oh." He flushed and looked at Bobby, "Uh Bobby?"

Bobby released Dean's ankles and nodded, "We'll be at the car," he said as he went to usher Simone from the room.

Sam crawled onto the bed and laid next to Dean as he gently took his brother's cock in his hand causing Dean to moan and buck his hips, "Please."

"Shh, I gotcha. How do you want it?"

"Don't care just please."

Sam nodded and turned Dean's face to his and kissed him deeply as he gently started stroking his brother's hard cock. Dean moaned again and parted his lips and Sam eagerly thrust his tongue inside kissing him deeply and sweetly as he jerked his brother off the way he liked, gentle and slow and then hard and rough. It didn't take long before Dean cried out in Sam's mouth, bucking his hips as he came over his brother's hand. Sam released Dean's mouth and licked his brother's come of his hand.

"Mm," he murmured.

"Shit, Sammy, so hot when you do that."

Sam chuckled as he helped his brother put his clothes to rights, "Let's get you back to Bobby's. Then we can talk about a vacation for real this time where I'll do it a lot more."

Dean chuckled as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders and they headed out to the car.

**END.**


End file.
